Trust No Bitch
'"Trust No Bitch" ' is the 13th episode of Season Three, and overall the 39th episode of Orange is the New Black. Summary Miracles and conversions occur, but Piper and Caputo know that some situations can't be dealt with through spiritual means. Plot Doggett and Big Boo attend movie night and through their conversation, it is revealed that they did not punish Coates for sexually assaulting Doggett. They come up, instead, with another plan. Meanwhile, Poussey discovers a passed out Soso in the library, having swallowed the pills she snatched from the doctor's office. Worried that Soso is dead, Poussey goes to Taystee. They arrive back in the library where Taystee examines Soso and determines that she is not dead. They decide to help her out to prevent her from being sent to psych for her postulated suicide attempt. The episode then cuts to a flashback of Soso's past; she's playing Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 on the piano as a child. Her mother walks in shouting "3, 4, and wrong!" and asks Soso what she messed up on the song. Soso admits to cheating and skipping a portion of the song. Her mother questions "do you know what happens to cheaters?" to which Soso responds "they go to hell." Her mother asks where Soso learned this phrase, and Soso reveals that she watched TV at a friend's home. Her mother chastises her for watching TV, saying that there is no heaven nor hell. She then demands that she sit up straight. Soso returns to playing the piano. The scene cuts to Mr. Healy arriving home to his wife. He seems jovial and asks about her day. She responds that she went to the Olive Garden flatly. He tells her that he had a good day and helped inmates out, she asks "your Russian friend?" to which he replies "yes, and an Asian girl." He makes an offhand joke that she is technically a blonde, wide-eyed Asian, to which she coldly responds that she is Ukranian. He is angered by her coldness, and rebuffs that it wouldn't kill her to smile once in a while, as he does not make her sleep in his bed, and he does not ask her to bring back leftovers from Olive Garden which she pays for with his money. He intones that he had a good day, and he had just wanted to share it with her, but she does not care at all. He asks what she wants from him, to which she responds her freedom. Mr. Healy says "I think you and your mother ought to get an apartment, I'll pay for it," to which she responds "you'd do that?" He replies "I'm surrounded by women in captivity all day long. I don't need to come home to another one who feels like she's trapped in a cage." Poussey, Taystee and Suzanne take Soso to the bathroom, where Poussey sticks her fingers in Soso's throat, causing her to vomit up the pills. Soso later joins Poussey, Taystee, Suzanne, Watson and Cindy at lunch. Doggett fakes a seizure during van duty, resulting in an accident that gives Coates a few minor wounds and costs Doggett her job as driver, though she has been replaced by Maritza; upon discovering this, Doggett and Boo exchange worried looks. Their plan to save Doggett from her unhealthy relationship with Coates has unintentionally placed another innocent person in his clutches. Soso later visits Healy, and their conversation ends in Soso bluntly telling Healy that he is bad at his job, and that he only ever makes her feel worse. This clearly hurts Healy, who asks Red how she feels about Soso's statement. Red says that, while he may not technically be good at his job, he has certainly helped her, and for this she is grateful to have him. Meanwhile, Dan and Caputo have a meeting with Dan's father, to discuss the situation with Sophia being in solitary confinement. Dan is not optimistic, stating that his father is notoriously manipulative, but Caputo urges Dan to remember their mantra: "Bursett comes out of SHU". During the meeting, Dan grows agitated in an argument with his father and ultimately quits altogether. Caputo tells the other guards that he is the new Director of Human Activities; he was reluctant to claim the job until Fig, during another one of their sexual encounters, tells him that he should take the promotion, since all he ever does is help others, and it would make sense to finally think of himself. Caputo, now that he is closer to the MCC, has changed his decision to unionize. The other guards are disappointed in Caputo and, like Dan, they all quit. Norma's group becomes doubtful about her special powers, and Leanne wishes for some kind of sign that Norma really is their leader. Later, In the cafeteria, Leanne gets a piece of toast that allegedly looks like Norma's face, and a smattering of inmates begin to worship "Toast Norma", even erecting a shrine for it. Poussey walks in on Norma's group when they are worshiping the toast and tells them about Soso's depression, and about her attempted suicide. Leanne desperately tries to keep the cult going but Norma, now realizing how twisted it has become, calls it all off, turning a distraught Leanne away. Gloria and Aleida are cutting a bag of the cafeteria food for dinner, when it spills on the floor, causing Gloria to grow incredibly agitated. Red comes along and Aleida tells Red that Gloria is having 'man troubles', though she is referring to the situation with Sophia. Gloria feels sorry for what happened with Sophia, and says that Aledia is the one who started the rumors about her. Gloria later talks to Sister Ingalls about this, who responds with sympathy and understanding, saying that it's simply what prison does to you; the need for survival turns a person selfish, and that, though she takes comfort in knowing that God forgives sinners, she worries that she cannot forgive herself, because she, too, failed to help Sophia. Daya returns to Litchfield and is confronted by Aleida, who is upset that Daya did not come to speak with her first. Daya says that she was very surprised when she waited at the hospital for Mendez's mother to take the baby, only for her to be taken by Cesar. Aleida comforts Daya, and the latter seems to forgive the former, but Cesar, meanwhile, is busted by the DEA, as agents come barging into his apartment, incapacitate him and take the child. Lorna speaks with Vince on visitation day, but Vince is having doubts about the relationship, and says that he wants to call it off. Lorna gets emotional, and proposes marriage on the spot; Vince ultimately accepts, and the two later have a small wedding ceremony in the prison, attended by Wanda Bell, Scott O'Neill, Sam Healy and Red. During the ceremony, Vince eloquently states his vows of loyalty and love to Lorna. Lorna herself, however, confesses that she isn't a skilled writer, and simply recites lyrics from 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' by Foreigner. After the wedding, they consummate the marriage by having sex against a vending machine. Flaca begs Piper for another chance to join the illegal business because her mother is sick and she needs the money, and Piper reluctantly lets her back in. Piper is later in the library transferring money on the found cell phone, which is hidden behind a book. Flaca comes in and thanks her again for giving her a second chance. Stella later gives Piper a tattoo. Piper wants an infinity mark but Stella points out that this is a generic idea, and says that she will surprise her. She does this with a tattoo on her forearm that says 'Trust No Bitch'. Piper later meets Cal, who confesses that Neri has been selling panties on the side. He also reveals that the bank account is empty, and Piper immediately blames Flaca, since she was in the room when she was transferring the money. Piper confronts Flaca in the church, and Gloria intervenes, standing up for Flaca, saying that her mother is actually sick. Piper learns that Flaca is innocent, and it dawns on her that Stella was the thief. As revenge, she sabotages her upcoming release by planting illegal contraband in her bunk, resulting in her being sent to maximum security. Alex, meanwhile, is cleaning the shed alone when she is confronted by a new CO, who happens to be someone from her past. Judy King, meanwhile, arrives at Litchfield to turn herself in, only to find that, since all of the COs have quit, there isn't anyone around to bring her in. Two men are fixing the fence wiring in the prison yard. They step away for a moment, leaving a large gap in the fence, which is noticed by Norma. Eyes lit up with excitement, she makes a dash for freedom, and the other inmates join her; Cindy knows that she needs a baptism in natural water in order for her conversion to Judaism to become official, so, knowing that a large lake sits on the other side of the fence, she joins the stampede of inmates running for freedom. The inmates all go to the lake and swim, splashing in the water and having fun. Soso joins Poussey and her gang, Cindy enjoys knowing that she is officially Jewish, and Suzanne reconciles with Maureen Kukudio. The episode ends with a shot of several bus-loads of new inmates being herded into Litchfield as 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' by Foreigner plays. Cast Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season finales Category:Music